The invention relates to a lock deflection device for a motor vehicle for deflecting a safety belt, comprising a lock tongue for fastening to a lock buckle and a first contact area connected to the lock tongue, around which the safety belt can be laid for deflecting the safety belt, so that the safety belt is divided into a shoulder segment and a pelvis segment, which go off the first contact area in different directions, wherein the first contact area can be moved out of an initial position, in which the safety belt can slide along on the first contact area, into a final position.